The Ferret And The Weasel
by Aly'sPenName
Summary: Everyone thinks ginny has done something horrible, and suddenly her family doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. The only people who will listen are her worst enemys. DG Prolouge is up. Im posting more today.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am going to write more today, this is just the prolouge. It gets alot better. I promise. But im going to go swimming...so tata. -Aly-

Ginny opened her dark chocolate brown eyes and sat up, throwing her sheets off of her body and hopped up. She peered over the top bunk and smiled. "Hermioneeeeee!" she called in a sing song voice, as she pulled off her sleeping friends covers. All Hermione did in response was make a muffled exasperated sigh and roll over. Ginny beamed as she pulled back the curtains letting the sun filter through the window and flow over the small room.

With that, Ginny started to hum a tune happily as she walked over to her closet.

"And our scars remind us that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel..." she sang the words to a song Hermione had introduced her to. It was a muggle band bye the name Papa Roach. She liked their songs a lot, particularly Scars, which she was singing at the top of her lungs now. Ginny was a good singer, and she loved to sing.

Finally finding some clothes, she pulled out an old pair of jeans which were ripped at the knees, and a black shirt. She admired her look in the mirror.

She had grown a lot that summer, and she had also grown out her bangs. She now had long dark red hair that flowed down to her waist.

She stuck some silver hoops in her ears and grabbed her money bag, and her cloak. They would be going to Diagon Ally for school supplies today, and she felt like getting something for herself.

Fred and gorge had given her a lot of money, and that means A LOT of money, because she had recently given them an idea for their joke shop. They were now making bank because of her.

She decided that she would get new dress robes when a large barn owl flew through her window, and dropped two envelopes. She passed one to Hermione who had finally gotten up and opened hers.

A small prefect badge fell out of the envelope and she smiled. Then she read the list of supplies. Something else was also enclosed.

_Dear students, _

_This year, we will be hosting many dances and balls. Some of which Beabattons and Durmstrang will be joining us for, so remember your dress robes, and look your best._

_Sincerely, Professor Minerva M. McGonagall _

Ginny smiled. Perfect! She thought. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed down stairs, and hopped over to the table. Almost everyone was there including Harry, who had arrived the day before.

Her feelings for this boy had disappeared since the war, and she was just friends with him. She smiled and took the seat next to him. She didn't notice when he blushed.

Fred and Gorge were at their shop, but Bill and Charlie had come to visit before Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione had to depart to Hogwarts for another year.

"MIONE!" Ron called up the stairs. A loud clunk sounded and they all burst out laughing as they heard a loud groan. Hermione wasn't that much of a morning person, especially during the holidays.

Helping herself to some toast, Ginny hummed as she munched. She looked at Harry who smiled and laughed at her. She couldn't help it; she hummed while she was eating since she was extremely little. She smiled sheepishly as he stared and thankfully, Harry's attention was drawn away from Ginny, because Hermione had just entered.

Soon everyone was ready and they were all standing in front of the fire place. "Ginny, dear, you first!" Mrs.Weasly called and handed Ginny the pot of floo powder.

Ginny stepped forward and smiled, then threw down the floo powder. "DIAGON ALLY!" she said, before disappearing in green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the review, **Megahope**! I feel all special inside. Lol . Yeah, I have some issues with grammar, and my computer is being a bit stupid at the moment, so just bare with me here…

Ginny was whirling through a mass of colors, and then suddenly was brought back to reality when she shot out of a fireplace. She stood up coughing and trying to dust off her clothes.

The Leaky Cauldron was full and noisy, as Ginny took a seat next to the fire place.

"Oh look who it is, it's the Potty fan club!" A tall pale blonde boy had walked into the pub, followed by a tall boy with brown hair and beautiful blue green eyes.

"What are you doing in here Weasel? You couldn't afford to clean here." Malfoy sneered as he smirked over at Blaise Zambini his friend from Hogwarts. Blaise just stared, his brilliant eyes shimmering in the fire light.

"Hey Mal-ferret, how are you?" Ginny said sweetly, brushing a piece of her long red hair back behind her ear. Malfoy looked furious. "Hey Draco, I'm gonna catch up with you later." Blaise said smirking. "See you, say hello to potty for me." Blaise said before stalking off.

"Oh look poor Weasly, you're all dirty! Oh well I guess you can't stay clean cause you can't afford the soap." He said stepping forward as Ginny's temper took hold. "UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CURSE YOU TO TIMBUCK TWO-"she started, but a hand on her shoulder silenced her.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry defended stepping in between them, and put his whole arm on Ginny's shoulder. Malfoy merely smirked and stepped away.

"I have shopping to do anyways, and you're polluting my air." Malfoy shot back, and then stormed off through the passage that led into Diagon Ally.

Ginny was furious and it took some time to calm her down. Bye that time all of the Weasly's had arrived. "I have to do some shopping, so you all go get your things, and we will meet back her before dark." Mrs. Weasly said, dusting off whatever they had missed.

Ginny smiled as Ron took Hermione off without even saying anything. "Well…." Ginny started, looking at Harry. "Umm…I wanted to go get dress robes if you don't mind." She said smiling.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah ok, let's go then!" he said sliding his hand around her waist. Woa! What's up with this? She asked herself, not liking the sudden attention. She knew it was because of her changing. It hurt Ginny a little that he only noticed her when she was pretty. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her head as she entered the shop.

Grateful for the opportunity to pull away from Harry, she walked over to a rack. Harry had been boasting about and talking about Malfoy. Ginny didn't know why this bothered her, she hated Malfoy, but it just bothered her.

She looked at quite a few dresses, and sighed. Nothing really jumped out at her. "Umm…Do you have any blue?" she asked a lady who walked up to her. "Oh we have one…very beautiful." She said smiling and walking to the back.

Ginny fallowed and then stopped as the lady went into the back room. Harry walked up next to Ginny, stopping so close that she could feel him next to her.

Soon the lady came out, with a long box. Opened it and pulled out the most beautiful dress Ginny had ever seen in her life. Harry gaped at it and Ginny held it up to herself. "OH can I try it on?" she asked, as the lady beamed. "Of COURSE!" she said, ushering Ginny into the dressing room.

Some time later, Ginny walked-no- Glided out of the dressing room. Harry gasped as she looked up at the Lady and Harry. "Uhh…How does it look?" she asked.

The dress was a dark midnight blue; the material was light, and thin. It swished as she moved, and twinkled. It was like the night sky, with stars and all. The top of the dress was tight and had a cut down the middle, which was filled in with the same type of fabric, only white. Gold thread crossed down the front and stopped at the waist, where there was a long gold strip around it, that dipped into a V. It had straps, and the bottom of the dress trailed on the floor, perfectly. Ginny was, to say the least, breath taking.

Harry's mouth snapped shut, and the lady applauded. "Oh, you look Marvelous!" she said beaming at Ginny.

Walking over to a full length mirror, Ginny gasped. "I'll take it!" Ginny said.

Soon they were in the street again, and had collected all their school items.

Ginny had bought the dress, and an Eagle, that was now perched on her shoulder. It was a golden eagle, and it had a bad temper, so they sold it for cheaper then normal. The eagle seemed to like Ginny, so she bought it. She liked the Eagle more and more as it didn't like Harry and nipped him every time he got too close.

The eagle made a particularly nasty bite, and Ginny had to stifle a giggle, and told the bird to go fly around for a while. The Eagle glanced at Harry and then took flight.

The two were walking down a deserted part of the street when Harry whirled her around and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned and pushed him off, and ducked under his arm, taking off down the only street. She made a lot of turns and things, until she had to stop for a breath. When she looked around her eyes widened. She wasn't in Diagon Ally anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. **

**Alexandria** J. Malfoy: Thanks! Man..I would like an eagle too. If I cant have one, GINNY HAS ONE! BUAHAHAHHAHA FEEL MY WRATH!

Helldarkangle1: lol I LOVE Ginny/ Draco stories buahaha.

Megahope: thanks again for the reviews! Yeah, I like ginny/harry, but ginny/draco is much more...interesting i think. heheh.

**Ginny gaped at the street. The street was dirty and dark, many of the shops had gruesom things in the windows, and the people in the street were raggid and down right scary. Breathing fast she whirled around looking for the way she had come from. "Your in knockturn ally." A voice behind her said. "I hope were not _lost._"**

**Ginny jumped at the raspy voice and turned to face a tall, evil looking man. He was slim, and had tiny pointed teeth. His eyes were white, and his head had no hair, but was pulled tightly over his scalp, makeing him look like a shark. **

**He grinned at her and stepped closer, reaching out with pointed black fingernails. **

**Ginny yelped and backed up, tripping and falling. She whimpered and couldent stand. She had twisted her ancle. The Shark man laughed evily and reached down, to grab her head. He pulled her forward and lowered his small teeth to her neck. She could feel his hot breath and she tried to push him away, but he grabbed her arms. **

**"LET ME GO!" Ginny screamed and closed her eyes, sinking to the ground. She waited for the pain to come, but without warning, the man was thrown off of her and into a witch near by. Ginny gasped and let out her breath, not knowing she had been holding it. A cool hand slid under Ginny's neck gently, and lifted her up. "What are you THINKING weasle?" a cold voice said. **

**Ginny opened her eyes and pushed herself up onto her non injured leg. She put her other leg down, and fell over. Malfoy caught her and smirked. "You just cant keep your hands off me can you?" he asked, sarcasticly. Ginny glared, but soffened as she remembered he had just saved her butt. "Umm...you are the one who caught ME." she explained slowly, as if talking to a one-year-old.**

**Malfoy glared and then picked her up, and started walking. She wraped her arms around his neck. "Now I have to take time out of MY day to take you back to your muggle loveing family trash..." Malfoy murmured. Ginny didnt reply and held her tounge. "Thank you." she forced the words. Malfoy smirked and looked at her. "Now since i touched you I'm going to have to burn off my arms.." he muttered. **

**Ginny ignored his comment and looked up, her eagle swooped down. She was half afrade it would claw Malfoy's eyes out, but instead, it landed on his shoulder and looked at Ginny. Malfoy looked at the bird and his expression sofened. "He yours?" Malfoy said, almost in a friendly tone. "Yeah.." Ginny said, shocked. "But he was clawing the heck out of Harry, earlier." She said, realiseing Malfoy hadent asked her why she was down in Knockturn ally. **

**Malfoy was still facinated with the Eagle. "Whats his name?" he asked and then added "Weasle?" Coldly and quickly. "Umm..Im not sure yet." she admitted, as the eagle climbed over to Ginny's face and started to play with her firey red hair. Malfoy turned a corner into Diagon Ally. "So you have had it, and not named it yet?" he asked evily, as if she was the stupidest person she had ever met.**

**Ginny rolled her eyes, still shocked that she had been haveing a decent conversation with a Malfoy. She didnt reply and they were silent untill they reached the leaky cauldren. **

**He let her down softly and she turned to face him. "Thanks again, Malfoy." she said and winced from the pain. She told the Eagle to get someone, and when she turned back around, Malfoy was gone. **

**Ron burst out the back door of the Leaky Cauldren, followed closely by Hermione and Harry. Ron swept his little sister up and carried her into the less crouded pub. Mrs.Weasly was haveing a fit and fussing about Ginny, and Harry had informed her that he had her things. **

**While everyone else was getting their floo powder, he apologised, and then said something about he thought she would fall for him. Ginny rolled her eyes, and grabbed floo powder from her mother. Getting her boxes, she pulled them all into the small fireplace uneasily, and shouted; "The Burrow!" and was sent back, hurling through the green flames. **

**a/n: Im gonna do another chapter later, i have some other fanficks I wanna read, and we went to the beach so i have a baaaad sunburn. lol forgot sunblock. Comments are good for the heart. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: some of this part is told by Draco's POV. Heh hope you like it...I might do a cliff hanger..ooooooo. **

**Draco walked quickly into the dark grave yard, mist hung around the tombs, and the moon was full. He shivvered and pulled up his hood, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Sweeping over to a large grave, he leaned agenst it, his cold grey eyes darting around the graves, as if something might jump out at him. **

**There was a snap of a twig and Draco turned to watch a tall dark, hooded figure glideing over to him. "I saw what you did, Draco." the person warned, his voice low and raspy. Draco almost shook, but bit his tounge and stepped closer to the figure. **

**"You shurely dont have _Feelings _fo-" the figure started, his voice cracking. Draco cut him off "Why would you think THAT?" he snapped, glareing at the figure. "Good, good...then this will make the job much easier.." Rasped the voice, pushing a small box into Draco's hand. **

**Draco looked at the hooded figure with raised eye brows, and then opened the box. Inside was a small, dealacite looking silver chain. Attached to the chain was a small silver locket, which had three emrald stones imbedded in it. **

**The locket slowly cracked open, and Draco watched it in anticipation, waiting for something wonderous to happen. Right when he thought nothing was going to happen, green light started to filter out of the locket. The locket flashed silver, and started to sound a small melodie. Draco had never heard anything so moveing in his life. The tune was beautiful, it was dark, yet light, and happy, but sad at the same time. Draco couldent stop listening, and he started to feel as if too many emotions were in his head all at once. He wanted to laugh, but at the same time, he wanted to cry.**

**Entranced, Draco made a move to touch it, and the figure snapped the box shut. "Dont touch it." he warned quickly. The song stopped abruptly and Draco was pulled back into reality. "What do I do with it?" **

**Ginny heaved her trunk down the hallway, looking into the different compartments. All of which, seemed to be full. She sighed and trudged along to the last compartment.**

**The Hogwarts express rattled on noisily and she looked into the last window. "YES!" she whispered to herself triumphantly. She had gotten away from Harry, AND found a compartment all to herself. She slid the door open and walked in, throwing her stuff on the opposite seat and sitting down.**

**Sighing, she pulled out a magizene and started to read, untill the compartment door slid open again. "COLLIN!" she shouted, grabbing her best friend in a bear hug. He smiled and sat down. "Hey! How was your summer?" he asked, sliding the door shut again. "Oh it was same as ever." Ginny mumbled, and then jumped, remembering the trip to Diagon ally. **

**"But something wierd happened..." she started. Collin leaned in, listeing to what had happened. As soon as Ginny ended the tale, he wisled. "Woa...that seems wierd for Malfoy. And Harry.." he added. **

**Shrugging, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair in thought. Collin had grown to be tall, and he was musculiar. Ginny smiled at her friend. Recently, he had become a heart throb, and all the girls were after him. He was almost as good looking as Malfoy...Wait, why was she thinking that! She smiled and turned to her Eagle, who was squaking and clawing at the cage impatintly. **

**"Uhh...do you mind?" she asked Collin, who was now interested in the large bird. "No not at all!" The Eagle screeached and hopped over to Collin. Ginny bit her lip, wondering if the bird was going to bite or not. The Eagle looked as if he was concidering this, and then nussled Collins hand, asking for a stroke. Collin smiled, and started to pet him. "Has he got a name?" Collin asked, as the Eagle now climbed onto Ginny's shoulder, and played with her hair. **

**"Nope, actually I was about to ask if you wanted to help me with that?" she said smileing. Collin's grin widened and the two started to list names. **

**Draco walked down the hallway, looking into compartments. Where was that stupid weaslette when you needed her? He wondered, now reaching the last compartment. He looked inside and opened the door. **

**"How about Griffin?" **

**"Thats stupid! He is an EAGLE." Ginny sighed exasperated. She and Collin had been going through many names and couldent decide on one that fit the bird well. Ginny turned to look at Draco. **

**"Mal-ferret? what are you doing here?" she asked glareing. The eagle hopped over to Malfoy and flew up to his shoulder. Ginny scowled, but Malfoy didnt seem to notice. **

**"What about Talon?" Malfoy said, and handed her back the bird. Malfoy smirked at the shocked look on her face, and he slammed the door, and left. **

**"I like that..." Collin said, and dodged a book ginny threw at him. "Talon it is." she said, she loved the name, although it came from a Malfoy. She shrugged and looked at the Eagle. **

**Draco smirked to himself. "That was just too easy.." he muttered. He was going to give the stupid necklace to her, but for some reason, Draco didnt want to. The death eater hadnt told him what it would do...it could hurt her. Draco shook himself. She is a WEASLY, why should I care? He asked himself, and entered the compartment. **

**Pansy squeeled like a pig and hugged him. "Gerrof me woman." he snarled, and pushed her off. He sat down next to Blaise, and Pansy sat in his lap. Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise, but Blaise just shrugged. **

**Ginny entered the once horceless carrages. The threshalds stared at her, and she stared back. SHe had seen many die during the coarce of the war...and she still had nightmares about it. She blinked back tears of anger that had welled up, and stepped in the carrage with Collin, and her other best friend, Sage. THey had met in their Fifth year, during the war, and had been friends ever since. Ginny smiled at her friend.**

**They talked untill the carrages stopped, and they drug their things to the front entrance to the school. Ginny was excited to start her 6th year at hogwarts school of witch craft, and wizardry. She smiled and pushed the great oak front doors open, and walked in a croud of students into the Great Hall. She stared up at the cealing. She loved it in there, how it always showed the weather outside. Right now, it was cloudy and dark, and the moon was just peaking from behind a large grey cloud. It looked as if it was going to rain. **

**Looking around the Great hall, she saw the fimmilar staff table across the front, and the four house tables. She sat down on the bench with Collin on her right and sage across the table from them. Soon, everyone was seated, and the first years entered the hall. She gave them encourageing smiles, remembering how scary it was for her on her first day at school. At least her and collin had made friends by then and she had someone to talk to. **

**Gosh, was I really ever that small? she found herself thinking, but was distracted as the sorting hat burst into song. **

_**the war was long **_

_**the war was long**_

_**but Im still going **_

_**to sing my song,**_

_**we are all saved,**_

_**thanks to our four houses**_

_**who united despite **_

_**our differences,**_

_**thanks to **_

_**the brave and galliant **_

_**GRIFFINDOORS, **_

_**who fought with all their might,**_

_**the compassionate **_

_**HUFFLEPUFF,**_

_**helped everyone in sight**_

_**the wise old **_

_**RAVENCLAW, **_

_**who's wits saved us much pain**_

_**and the potent **_

_**SLYTHERYN, **_

_**who helped us for everyones gain,**_

_**and now my friends I will sort you, **_

_**into one of these four houses**_

_**I hope you all have a good year**_

_**and dont forget the bonds **_

_**you share. **_

**Ginny clapped with everyone else, and thought hard about the war...everyone had helped eachother, she hoped that it would stay that way. She glanced over to the Slytherin table, and then looked back up at the head master. Soon the sorting ceromony was over, and the tables filled with food. Suddenly, not feeling verry hungry, Ginny got up and left, assuring Collin and Sage she was alright. "I just need to think about something!" she said, and walked out. **

**By the time she reached Griffindor tower, she sighed. She didnt have the password. Turning, she went back onto the stair case as it started to move. She walked up and onto a hall that would lead to the Astronomy tower. **

**The night was cold and dark, and as Ginny had predicted earlier, it started to rain. She loved being up here. The cool air and the breeze that always seemed to run through the place cleared her head. looking out on the lake, she started to cry. The pain from the war was still hard on her. She had lost many friends during it, and she knew life would never be the same. Suck up! she told herself and buried her face in her hands. She didnt hear the footsteps that approached the tower. **

**Draco had been following the littlest weasly, untill he heard a sniff, and then a small sob. Why was she crying? For a fleeting moment, he wanted to go and comfort her. Whats WRONG with me lately? He wondered, and pulled out the small box. He hesatated and grimaced. Then thinking about how much he hated the weaslys, he threw it at her, and ran.**

**Ginny sat up, and grimiced as something hard hit the ground near her. had someone been watching her bawling like a baby? She wondered as she picked up the small box and opened it. She gasped and looked at the tiny silvery locket. She smiled at it, and picked it up, inspecting it closely. **

**She tried to open it, but it was glewed shut. Ginny wondered who would chuck such an expencive piece of jewelry and run, but then she saw a note at the bottom. **

_**To Ginny Weasly.**_

**Ginny frowned in wonder. So was this some sort of secret admirer's gift? She wondered, as she strung it around her neck. She felt extremely cold for a moment, and then hot. She tried to take the necklace off, when green light poured out of it, and she started to hear a small tune playing. She cocked her head for a moment, and then, the locket opened all the way. **

**A whisp of smoke came from out of the locket and started to form a persons figure. She backed to the corner, as the mist became solid, and the thing, stepped into the moonlight. She shook her head. "No, no, please, no...NO NO!" She fell over, her face white, and she took out her wand. **

**The figure chuckled as she shot a curse at it. "You cant hurt me, dear Generva. Im not human." The figure stepped closer to Ginny and leaned down to her, streaching out its arm. Ginny started to call for help, screaming at the top of her lungs. "They cant hear you, Ginnerva.." The dark voice whispered, and smiled at her.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**a/n: aaahh a cliff..dontchyah hate me? HA! O well... Comments are good for the heart.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok sorry…I haven't updated in a WHILE. I was hit by some R.L.S. We are movin soon.  Hooray! Lots of packing to do… Thanks again for all the comments! I love you guys. Me don like this chappie much, but hey, it is needed.

Sage woke early the next morning and jumped over to Ginny's bed. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw her friend sleeping soundly. "GIN BUG! WAKE UP!" She said cheerfully, pulling the covers off of her. Ginny sat up, with out even looking at Sage. "Get out of my face..." Ginny replied, rubbing her eyes, Ginny then turned to face Sage.

Sage had to stop herself from screaming.

Down stairs, Collin was pacing, his features betrayed his effort to keep cool. He looked worried, and his hair was sticking up, where he had ran his fingers through it, tangling it.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the two girls walked down the stairs. He frowned at the look on Sage's face. It was confusion, and hurt. Ginny walked over to Collin, and brushed past him like she couldn't see him, or was ignoring him.

"Ginny, what is WRONG with you?" Sage screeched at her friend, who gazed at them coldly. "What's wrong, Ginny!" Collin said, looking into her once bright brown eyes, which were now had a dark, haunted look to them. The playful twinkle that was always there before was gone. Taking a step forward He reached out to his best friend.

Ginny suddenly lashed out, grabbing Collins arm, twisting it painfully, Collin's eyes grew wide, and he gasped. Ginny let go with an evil chuckle, and walked out of the portrait hole.

Ginny was looking at her friends, but she couldn't control herself. _NO! RIDDLE PLEASE STOP! _She thought desperately, as her own arm lashed out and twisted her best friends.

_Ginny, I need a body, and you can't do anything about it. You're even easier to control than in your FIRST year! _ An amused cold voice blasted through her thoughts.

Ginny was steered by Riddle to a bathroom, where he broke control of her. She broke down, kneeling on the wet bathroom floor, sobbing.

Coming to her senses, she ran out of the bathroom, and headed for the hall. She could hear Riddle cursing and threatening her mentally, but she ran until she ran into something solid.

"BACK OFF WEAS-"Draco started, and then dropped all he was holding. The redhead was crying and talking to herself, her usually glittering eyes clouded with hopelessness, and the dark haunt to her eyes that had always been there, the one that only Draco could see, was now taking over.

Draco had noticed this change in her eyes the moment he first saw her after she had left the Chamber of Secrets. It was the same look that suggested that the person had gone through a lot. Over time Draco had seen the darkness slightly fade, but it had never disappeared all together.

"no, riddle please" she whimpered, before her features stoned over, almost so suddenly that Draco had to conceal his shock, and he failed.

"What's WRONG with you?" He asked, looking instantly to her neck. He knew EXACTLY what was wrong. Well…Almost. The locket hung there, glowing green underneath her robes.

She stood, and brushed herself off, and Draco grabbed her shoulders. He looked into her eyes deeply and saw cold, darkness. But somewhere in the middle of all of that was a hopeless look.

_Malfoy, Riddle STOP! PLEASE, anyone! Oh don't do this to me! _Ginny screamed mentally at Riddle, who chuckled at her and pushed Draco off with force. Draco looked shocked, and fell to the ground, only to stare up at her. _I knew he was a traitor, but at least he delivered that necklace to you? Eh? _Riddle said mentally to Ginny as he steered her over to the Gryffindor table, sitting her next to Harry, and made her start to eat.

Ginny's heart sunk and a new bubbling anger took over. _So Malfoy IS a death eater! Stupid, insufferable-_

_No my pet, He is almost a death eater, but his father says that he refuses to get the mark. _Riddle paused and chuckled.

_Its too bad that I'm going to have to kill him for that. Again, he has served his purpose, as you will serve yours as well, soon. Soon enough. _

She started to feel Riddle lose his Grip on her as he made her fight the urge to scream what had happened, to tell Harry.

She lost.

Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled feebly, feeling guilty for what had happened in Diagon Ally.

She seemed to be trying to tell him something and he looked at her intently, but her face was screwed up, as if she was battling with herself, whether or not she should tell him.

This battle looked intense, Harry almost laughed as a stupid thought came to his head. She looked as if she was fighting a battle with the dark lord! Harry sighed and smiled.

He had no idea how close he had come to the truth.

Suddenly, she gazed at him coldly, before turning back towards her bacon.

Harry looked at her for a moment more in confusion, and then did the same.

Draco ran through the halls in confusion, running into many other students, and knocking over a teacher in his rush towards the dungions. He needed to see Professor Snape.


End file.
